The Tree of Hope: Chapter Fourteen
The fourteenth chapter of the first installment of The Legacies Saga CHAPTER FOURTEEN EMMA'S FAMILY "What's the issue?" Julia asked. "We have eyewitness reports from New New York City, ma'am," Mia said. "Tom Hutchins - you know of him, yes? He was just captured by some individual... not a Mainworlder... but not a legacy either, we think. Is it possible he's... a demigod?" "Alaric Burne," Julia breathed. "Any idea what a known enemy trying to summon Ouranos would want with Tom Hutchins?" Mia shook her head. "No, ma'am. He is a relatively skilled archer, but that's not exactly the most useful skill in the world, nor is he the absolute best. Here, we're clueless." ~+~ Ritne Akuresh stood between Alaric Burne and Filan Briciera. Alaric grinned at the girl - Tuler - and showed his hand to Gyan Kirrno. Instantly, flames engulfed the hand, though Alaric did not appear harmed by the flames. "So, Mainworlder," Alaric said. "You see my power. Get out of the way, or Tuler burns." Gyan Kirrno, seemingly on the verge of tears, stepped aside. "You are a sick individual, Upperworlder." "Not sick," he corrected. "Powerful, and intelligent as to how to use that power to get more. If you don't mind, I have a tree to find. Ritne, if you will..." Ritne stepped out of the elevator, as Alaric and the others followed. ~+~ Emma jumped out of the way as the drakon's tail came down. This day just kept getting worse and worse. First her brother Dan went missing - and Dan had a way of getting himself in trouble - and then her other siblings Bryce and Charity flat out told her to give up trying to find him. And then the one day she showed up late to get to Bunker 10, forty Mainworlders were brought there and escaped. Did Julia Rodriguez even know about that? Doubtful. Julia didn't even know of Emma's family's existence... A roar of the drakon snapped Emma out of her thoughts. She had to get rid of this thing in order to continue to pass as a legacy. ~+~ The elevator door opened. Marrell started to step inside, but James put his arm out and stopped her. "Do you smell that?" James asked. Marrell was compelled to sniff, just to see what he was talking about. It was a filthy scent, like nothing she'd ever encountered in the Mainworld. "Smoke," Adam confirmed. "Side effect of fire. How much do you want to bet Alaric Burne's been here?" "We'd better move fast, then," Natasha summarized. "If he's already in the Mainworld, he might even have someone leading him straight to the tree." ~+~ Dan glared at James Pierce with his signature stare. He was younger than Dan had expected, only a boy, really. Not anything like he would have expected. "Now, James," he said calmly. "You have the sword Anaklusmos, no? That sword, I need it, and I am willing to take it by force if that is what it takes." "I'm not James Pierce!" James insisted. "My name's Tom!" But Dan knew this was a lie. His sources had already confirmed James Pierce's... feelings for his teammate Natasha Hutchins. With Dan's own powers, he knew exactly who was thinking of Natasha at the time; therefore, this had to be James. Still, it took much effort to lie to Dan; though he guessed males were less influenced by his power. "Taking it by force, it is..." Dan muttered. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:DarkCyberWolf